


Solo quédate ¿Si?

by TheHopefulBoy



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Original Character(s), Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHopefulBoy/pseuds/TheHopefulBoy
Summary: Usami Akihiko es un famoso escritor que frecuentemente contrata a uno que otro chico de la agencia de su amigo Makoto, pero nunca repite la misma persona. ¿Que sucederá cuando conozca a cierto joven castaño de ojos verdes? Semi(?) AU UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki HaruhikoxOC Advertencia: Lemon en el primer capitulo.





	1. Capitulo 1: Yo no repito

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura-sama, a excepción de Makoto que es de mi original autoria.
> 
> ¡DISFRUTENLO!

Capitulo 1: "Yo no repito"

El gran escritor Usami Akihiko llegaba, a su lujoso Pen House*, muy cansado después de haber sido arrastrado, por su editora, a unas cuantas reuniones. Pero el hecho de estar cansado no le impedía el querer divertirse, entro a la habitación la cual utilizaba como oficina, abrió su computadora portátil y de inmediato entro en una página que ya tenía más que marcada… En la pantalla del computador se podían apreciar imágenes de distintos chicos en boxers con una pequeña reseña de sus personalidades y sus mejores "aptitudes", el menor de los Usami miraba con atención todas las fotos…

-Este es guapo pero esta como para Hiroki.- se dijo a si mismo

Siguió mirando las imágenes un buen rato, hasta que una en especial capturo su atención, un chico delgado de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes…

\- Um… Interesante-

Miro nuevamente la pantalla de la computadora y marco en su celular el número que allí aparecía.

-Hola, soy Usami

-Oh! Usami-san que gusto oírlo ¿A quién desea encargar el día de hoy? ¿O quizá quiera repetir con alguien?

-Oh por favor Makoto! Sabes que yo no repito nunca.

-Lo sé, lo sé, y bien ¿a quién encargas?

-Mándame al número 26 a mi departamento.

-Ok, llegara como en 10 minutos, suerte!

-Y Makoto manda al número 19 a una dirección que te voy a mandar por mensaje- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿El 19? Pero no parece tu tipo.

-Oh no es para mí, quiero sorprender a alguien, nada más.

-O… ok?

-Adiós- colgó el teléfono y al instante envió un mensaje: "¿Estas en casa?", recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte del receptor de mensaje. Y nuevamente envió un mensaje con cierta dirección a Makoto.

Pasaron los 10 minutos que había dicho Makoto e inmediatamente sonó el timbre de la residencia, Akihiko se dirigió a la puerta con pasos lentos y tranquilos, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el chico de la foto, el cual tenía la mirada gacha.

-Adelante, pasa.

-Con permiso- dijo levantando al fin la mirada y sorprendiéndose al no encontrar a un viejo y gordo hombre de negocios, si no que a un apuesto (N/A: y muy sexy) y joven hombre.- "Wow es muy guapo"- se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos ya que nunca antes había pensado así de alguno de sus clientes.

-Acompáñame- dijo el más alto dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-E… Esta bi… bien- tartamudeo el castaño- "¡Mierda! No puedo creer que este nervioso siento como si fuera la primera vez que hago esto"

-"Ara, ¿Esta nervioso? Nah, deben se imaginaciones mías"- pensó Akihiko

Llegaron a la habitación del propietario y este comenzó a besar con pasión al más joven tomándolo por la cintura y subiendo su mano libre por debajo de la camisa del castaño, hasta llegar a uno de los pezones de este y comenzar a acariciarlo.

-Mngh- suspiro el de ojos verdes.

El mas joven se quito la camisa para proporcionar mayor acceso al peli plateado. Akihiko se dedicó a acariciar y a lamer los pezones del castaño, mientras este solo podía gemir, mordió los pezones de más joven a lo que su compañero soltó un pequeño grito, metió su mano bajo los boxers del castaño y este comenzó a gemir más fuerte al sentir aquella mano acariciando su miembro. Usami le quito los pantalones junto a la ropa interior y lo puso en cuatro patas para luego comenzar a lamer su ano con ferocidad, se detuvo un momento para quitarse su propia ropa y colocarse un condón, para luego seguir masturbándolo y sin previo aviso penetrar al joven fuertemente-

-AH!- gimió ante la intromisión del gran miembro del mayor.

-Argh- gruño Akihiko por lo apretado y bien que se sentía eso.

Comenzó a embestir rápidamente y sin importarle el dolor que el otro pudiera sentir después de todo era solo sexo. Después de un rato en aquella situación y luego de que el de ojos verdes se corriera, Akihiko saco su miembro de interior del más joven, para luego voltear al castaño, retirar el preservativo de su todavía palpitante miembro y acercarlo a la boca del más bajo dándole a entender lo que quería, este empezó a lamer el pene del otro, a succionar y a morder suavemente hasta que el mayor se corrió en su boca. Exhaustos se recostaron en la cama con la respiración algo agitada, para que luego ambos se quedaran dormidos. Akihiko despertó de su sueño al sentir una suave y pausada respiración a su lado.

-"Sí que es lindo y durmiendo se ve aún más adorable"- pensó al ver al jovencito que se encontraba a su lado.- "¿Ah? Pe…pero en que mierda estoy pensando es solo un chico al que contrate, no debería parecerme lindo si no algo asa como emm… ¿sexy? O sea ya lo es pero no debería ser lindo, aunque sea tierno e inmensamente violable… ¡Joder! ¿Qué me pasa?" –pensó desesperado ante de quedarse dormido nuevamente.

Cuando el castaño se despertó no encontró al otro a su lado, se levantó con algo de dolor en su zona trasera, se vistió con la ropa que se encontraba tirada de la noche anterior y bajo al primer piso del Pen House, encontrándose con el peli plateado sentado, en uno de los sillones del salón, bebiendo café junto a un gran oso de peluche (N/A: Suzuki-san :3).

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo Usami al ver al joven junto a el.

-Emm… si- dijo desviando la mirada- "¿Por qué es que no puedo verlo a la cara?- pensó confundido.

GRRR ~ ~

El estómago del castaño rujió estrepitosamente y el proveedor del sonido se sonrojo, el mayor solo pudo soltar una suave risita.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto divertido al ver el rostro lleno de vergüenza del más bajo.

-E…etto solo un poco- respondió con la mirada gacha.

-Si gustas puedes utilizar mi cocina, te ofrecería algo preparado pero enserio soy nulo para cocinar.- le dijo amablemente.

-Mu… muchas gracias emm…etto-

-Usami Akihiko

-Muchas gra…cias Usami-san como agradecimiento por lo de la cocina preparare su desayuno- dijo al fin levantando la vista mostrando un sincera sonrisa la cual dejo embobado al de ojos violetas. El joven se dirigió hacia la cocina pero el mayor lo detuvo.

-¿No me dirás tu nombre?

-Soy Misaki Takahashi encantado.

Luego de unos minutos en la cocina Misaki apareció con un perfecto desayuno japonés.

-Wow! Esto esta delicioso- dijo Akihiko al probar lo preparado por el más joven.

-Gra… gracias

Al terminar de comer Misaki levanto y lavo los platos, y aviso sobre su retirada Akihiko lo despidió y le entrego un sobre con el dinero acordado, el joven se retiró del apartamento y volvió a su lugar de trabajo sabiendo que nunca más volvería a ver a Usami-san. Akihiko en la misma situación del pequeño, decidió olvidar el tema pero al caer la noche saco su celular…

-Makoto… quiero repetir- dijo seriamente

¿¡Que!?-

.

.

.

.

~Continuara


	2. Capitulo 2: Tú ¿¡Quieres qué!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno como saben yo no soy Nakamura-sama y bla bla bla.
> 
> Aquí el capitulo 2... ¡Disfrútenlo!

Capitulo 2: "Tu... ¿¡quieres que!?"

-Makoto… quiero repetir- dijo seriamente

-¿¡Que!?- grito el chico al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo que oíste-

-Pe…pe…pero Usami-san tu no repites nunca- dijo confundido.

-Yo tampoco se el motivo pero siento que debo ver a Misaki otra vez- dijo pensativo- aun si no es para tener sexo.

-Usami-san…será… ¿será que te gusta Misaki-kun?

-No… es solo… que... emm- balbuceo levemente sonrojado.

-Ja lo sabía te intereso el niño más que los otros- dijo divertido- bueno te lo enviare esperemos que Misaki-kun babee por ti tal como lo haces tú.

-A mi tu no me hables de estar loco por alguien, porque si no me equivoco… ¿A quien le gustaba mi hermano?-

-D… de don… donde sacas esas ideas a mi no me gus… gusta Ha… Haruhiko-san- dijo Makoto rojo hasta la punta de las orejas.

-¿Ah? Yo nunca dije que fuera a ti jejeje.-

Justo en ese momento Akihiko sintió peligro de ser asesinado por su amigo así que rápidamente colgó la llamada.

-¡ESE IDIOTA!- grito frustrado.- ¡Oye tu!- le grito a su asistente que pasaba por ahí- ¡Tráeme a Takahashi, tengo que hablar con él!

-¡S… si señor!- dijo su asistente aterrado por la actitud de su jefe, salió de la habitación y volvió a los pocos segundos con el muchacho- Aquí esta señor

-Esta bien retírate- dijo mas sereno- Bueno Misaki-kun ¿Sabes porque te he llamado no?

-Trabajo… ¿no?

-Si y debido a tu gran desempeño el día de ayer Usami-san requiere tus servicios esta noche-

-Q… qu… ¿¡QUE!?... U… u… ¿¡USAMI-SAN!?- grito sorprendido, con los ojos como espirales y rojo como un tomate.- Pe… pero… yo etto.

-¿Que te sucede Misaki-kun? ¿Acaso Usami-san… te gusto tanto como para ponerte nervioso?

-Cla… claro que no, que cosas tienes Makoto-san Jajaja- finalizo con una risita nerviosa.

-Bueno entonces ve, él te está esperando en el apartamento.

-Ok, por favor dígale que voy hacia allá.

Misaki se fue a una de las habitaciones que había en aquel recinto y al entrar comenzó a buscar ropa para cambiarse…

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se preguntó- parezco una adolescente en su primera cita, y esto claramente no es una cita solo voy para tener sexo"

Misaki estaba tan ensimismado que solamente reaccione cuando Makoto le grito:

-Misaki-kun apresúrate!-

~Después de unos 10 minutos en casa de Akihiko

-"Animo Misaki"-se dijo a sí mismo el castaño antes de tocar el timbre del apartamento.

-Pasa- dijo una voz desde dentro.

Misaki trago saliva- Co… con permiso- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Bienvenido Misaki, ven siéntate- dijo Akihiko invitándolo a sentarse junto a el.

-Bu… buenas noches Usami-san- respondió adentrándose en el salón y tomando asiento junto al mayor.

-No te preocupes no hare nada, solo quería hablar contigo- dijo tranquilizando al más bajo- o al menos nada que tu no quieras- susurro en su oído en un tono totalmente seductor.

-Esto mm… Usagi-san

-¿Usagi?- pregunto el peli plateado algo desconcertado.

-¡Ah! Lo… lo sien no quise… - intento excusarse pero el oji violeta lo interrumpió

-Si quieres puedes decirme así, no hay problema- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el castaño se sonrojara- Y bien ¿Qué decías?

-Claro eso mm… ¿de… de que querías hablar conmigo?

-AH eso, nada complicado solamente quería volver a verte- dijo con simpleza y nada de vergüenza.

-A… ¿Are?- cuestiono con un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-Misaki ten una cita conmigo- solicito acercándose más al tomatito que tenía a su lado.

-A… etto…yo- balbuceo

-Si no dices nada lo tomare como un si- dijo con un tono burlón

-Bu… bueno… etto… no se- ¿dijo? nervioso- ha… ¡haz lo que quieras!

-Genial, pasare mañana por ti a las tres- dijo con una sonrisa.

-S… si, entonces me retiro por hoy Usagi-san- dijo nervioso acercándose a la puerta.

\- Espera un segundo Misaki- dijo haciendo que el menor volteara desconcertado.

\- ¿Uh? Que suce… - el castaño no pudo completar su frase ya que sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Akihiko.

\- Ahora si, nos vemos mañana

\- Si, nos ve… vemo… s- dijo completamente sonrojado por lo recién ocurrido.

Misaki salió del gran Pen House del escritor, estaba tan avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Usami. Mientras tanto el mayor se preguntaba: "¿Qué rayo fue eso? ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? ¿Por qué siento que quiero estar junto a ese niño que apenas conozco?"

-¿Misaki-kun?- pregunto Makoto al más pequeño- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucedió con Usami-san?

Makoto quería seguirle preguntando al menor que había sucedido con el escritor pero al ver la cara completamente sonrojada del castaño decidió detenerse y dejarlo en paz, luego le preguntaría directamente a Usami-san que le había hecho a su empleado. Cuando Misaki noto que ya no era interrogado salió corriendo de la vista de su jefe. Preocupado Por la reacción de Takahashi, Makoto decidió llamar inmediatamente al peli plateado…

\- ¿Si?- pregunto la voz al otro lado de la línea

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Misaki-kun?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- cuestiono confundido.

\- Es que llego todo nervioso y distraído, además tenía la cara toda roja.

\- Ah eso, seguramente estaba así porque lo invite a una cita.

\- Ah claro… ¿¡Espera tu que!?

\- Le dije que tuviera una cita conmigo ¿estas sordo o qué?

\- Y… ¿y el acepto?

\- Si, eso creo

\- Bueno te dejo Usami-san debo atender un asunto.- Makoto corto la llamada para dirigirse a la habitación que utilizaba Misaki. Cuando entro con Misaki tendido en la cama, que allí había, mirando el techo de la habitación.

\- ¿Así que… una cita con Usami-san?- pregunto el mayor de pronto asustando a de ojos esmeraldas.

\- ¡Ah!, Makoto-san me asusto- dijo sorprendido ante la presencia del más alto.

\- Y bien que me dices sobre lo que te he preguntado-

\- Amm… bueno etto yo- no sabía que decir.

\- Pffff jajaja mírate estas todo nervioso- se burlo

\- ¿Ha? Makoto-san por favor no te rías de mi- dijo sonrojado.

-¡Ay!, lo siento es que eres muy tierno Misaki-kun- dijo secándose las lágrimas que tenía por reír- ¿Y? me dirás porque aceptaste salir con Usami-san.

-Bueno… etto po… porque cre… creo que a… a mí el… me…

.

.

.

.

~Continuara


	3. Capitulo 3: Una historia paralela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno como sabrán no soy japones, ni me llamo Nakamura.

Capitulo 3: "Una historia paralela a la otra: ¡Maldito Bakahiko!"

Eran alrededor de la 20:30pm y en un departamento en el centro de Tokio se encontraba un hombre, de unos 28 años, contextura delgada, cabellos castaños y ojos miel de nombre Kamijou Hiroki, este se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo un libro donde en la portada se podía apreciar el nombre del famoso escritor Usami Akihiko, tan concentrado estaba que pego un brinco cuando su alerta de mensajes hizo sonar su celular, Hiroki chequeo de que se trataba y descubrió que era un mensaje de su amigo preguntándole si se encontraba en su casa y el castaño asumiendo que Akihiko quería visitarlo le respondió afirmativamente. Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos cuando el timbre del departamento sonó, Hiroki se levantó de cómodo sillón en el que estaba sentado para abrirle a quien según él era Akihiko, pero al llegar a la entrada descubrió que estaba totalmente equivocado, se encontró frente a un joven alto, de cabello negro y ojos de igual color, se sonrojo levemente al pensar que era muy guapo.

\- Qui… ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el más bajo.

\- Soy Kusama Nowaki, vine a pedido de Usami-san- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

\- Por… ¿por Akihiko?- pregunto con un tic en el ojo derecho- P…por… ¿por casualidad… trabajas co… con Makoto?- pregunto algo nervioso.

\- Si ¿por?...- Nowaki se quedó viendo el rostro nervioso del castaño- ¡Oh! Espera un segundo ¿tú no sabías que yo vendría?- el mayor asintió dándole a entender que lo que pregunta era correcto- ¡Lo siento!

\- ¿Ah?-

\- ¡Juro que no haré nada! Es que yo creí que sabias que vendría y… y-

\- Creo que será mejor que hablemos dentro, pasa

\- Está bien- dijo entrando al departamento del más bajo.

Se sentaron en los sofás, donde anteriormente se encontraba Hiroki leyendo.

-Me presentare nuevamente soy Kusama Nowaki, tengo 21 años-

\- Mi nombre es Kamijou Hiroki, tengo 28 años- se presentó el castaño.

Siguieron hablando mientras bebían el té que había preparado el mayor. Por alguna razón el hablar con Nowaki le agradaba mucho, incluso sentía la misma confianza que tenía con Akihiko, pero aun así no podía evitar el hecho de que estaba inexplicablemente nervioso.

\- Así que trabajas con Makoto ¿Eh?

\- La verdad es que no, pero Makoto-san me ha ayudado mucho así que si me llama voy a "trabajar", la verdad es que soy un simple estudiante de medicina.

Hiroki escupió el té que estaba bebiendo, impresionado por la respuesta del menor.

-¿Estas bien Hiro-san?- pregunto preocupado el mayor

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo volviendo a respirar- "Por alguna razón y en algún momento comenzó a llamarme 'Hiro-san'"-pensó Hiroki.- Solo me sorprendió el hecho de que estudiaras medicina.

-Si, me especializo en pediatría pero ¿y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas?

\- Soy profesor de literatura en la universidad Mitsuhashi (N/A: se escribe así ¿no?) - respondió con simpleza.

\- Woh… eso es asombroso Hiro-san- le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Pa… Para nada- dijo desviando la mirada y completamente sonrojado al recibir un alago del mas joven.

Ambos jóvenes charlaron hasta avanzadas horas de la noche.

\- Mira la hora que es- dijo Nowaki mirando el reloj que había en la pared- Creo que me retirare Hiro-san… Adiós-

\- Es cierto es muy tarde- dijo volteando a ver la hora (N/A: Eran la 20:00pm…. Okno xD).- Adiós Nowaki- se despidió del joven que salía por la puerta del apartamento.- "¿Y ahora qué hago?... quiero volver a verle"- pensó Hiroki sonrojándose. Intentando quitarse esas cosas raras de la cabeza, se dirigió a su habitación y se acosta a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó tranquilamente ya que aquel día era sábado, se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a preparar el desayuno, pero en cuanto puso un pie fuera de su habitación el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Si?- contesto algo desanimado.

\- Hola Hiroki soy yo, Akihiko- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

\- ¡Tu! ¡Akihiko maldito bastardo! (N/A: Ok? Esa frase me sonó a Romano de Hetalia -.-U)

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusto mi regalo?- pregunto "inocentemente".

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió el mandarme a Nowaki!?-

\- ¿Nowaki?, ¿por su primer nombre? Vaya no pensé que le tendrías esa confianza.

Hiroki se dio cuenta de que lo que decía su amigo era verdad y se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

\- ¿Y bien que hicieron?- pregunto con voz picara

\- Absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Nada?

\- No, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no sabía nada se disculpó, lo invite a pasar y platicamos un rato.

\- Que aburridos…- susurro el escritor.

\- Hare como que no escuche eso- dijo molesto el profesor- Y bien… ¿para qué llamaste?

\- Hiroki, necesito tu ayuda- el tono de voz del peli plateado se volvió más serio.

\- ¿Qué te sucede ahora Bakahiko?-

\- Que…- se detuvo algo indeciso- ¿Qué debo hacer en una cita?- soltó de golpe finalmente.

Seguramente si Hiroki hubiera estado ingiriendo alguna clase de líquido lo habría escupido en ese mismo instante.

\- ¿Por qué quieres sa… Espera un segundo ¿¡Tienes un cita!?- exclamo sorprendido Kamijou.

\- Si y necesito ayuda… Oh por dios no puedo creer que es diciendo esto.-

\- ¿Y qué voy a saber yo de salir con alguien?-

\- No lo sé solo te llame… ¡Ya se! Llamare a Haruhiko. ¡Gracias Hiroki!- dijo cortando la llamada.

\- De nada… supongo.-

El castaño alejo en teléfono y lo dejo en su lugar, siguió su camino hasta la cocina. Se sentó en la mesa de su comedor, con una taza de café en la mano, cuando se dio cuenta de que sobre esta había un pequeño papel doblado, tomo el cuadradito de papel entre sus manos y comenzó a desdoblarlo lentamente, al abrirlo finalmente se encontró con que este decía el nombre, dirección y número de teléfono de Nowaki, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al encontrarse con tal información, completamente sonrojado saco su celular y marco los números que aparecían escritos en el papel, guardo el contacto y bloqueo su celular para volver a meterlo en su bolsillo. Talvez, solo talvez le llamaría en algún momento…

.

.

.

.

~Continuara


	4. Capitulo 4: Preparándose para la cita

Capitulo 4: "Preparándose para la cita"

-¿Y? me dirás porque aceptaste salir con Usami-san

-Bueno… etto po… porque cre… creo que a… a mí el… me…

-El…

-¡Él me estaba insistiendo y no podía decirle que no!

Makoto se cayó de espaldas al escuchar esa confesión por parte del menor, definitivamente esperaba otra cosa (N/A: Y se que ustedes también esperaban otra cosa, Misa-kun es algo tsundere)

Akihiko se había despertado más temprano de lo usual aquel día, ya que debía pedirle ayuda a alguien, quien fuera solo necesitaba asesoramiento para su cita con Misaki. De pronto como por arte de magia vino a su mente la imagen de su mejor amigo.

-"¡Ya se! Llamare a Hiroki y de paso le preguntare como le fue con aquel chico"

Akihiko tomo el teléfono fijo y marco el número de Kamijou.

\- ¿Si?- contesto una voz algo desanimada.

\- Hola Hiroki soy yo, Akihiko- saludo alegre.

\- ¡Tu! ¡Akihiko maldito bastardo!- grito el castaño.

-"¿Qué le hice ahora?... Claro eso jeje"- pensó Usami - ¿Qué? ¿No te gusto mi regalo?- pregunto "inocentemente".

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió el mandarme a Nowaki!?- Akihiko se sorprendió ante la confianza que había adquirido su amigo con aquel chico.

\- ¿Nowaki?, ¿por su primer nombre? Vaya no pensé que le tendrías esa confianza.

El peli plata al notar el silencio del otro supo que algo debía de haber pasado.

\- ¿Y bien que hicieron?- pregunto con voz picara para simplemente molestar al otro.

\- Absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Nada?- cuestiono

\- No, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no sabía nada se disculpó, lo invite a pasar y platicamos un rato.

\- Que aburridos…- susurro, bajito pero no como para que profesor no le oyera, el escritor.

\- Hare como que no escuche eso. Y bien… ¿para qué llamaste?

\- Hiroki, necesito tu ayuda- su tono se volvió mes serio.

\- ¿Qué te sucede ahora Bakahiko?-

\- Que…- estaba dudando si esa era la mejor opción- ¿Qué debo hacer en una cita?- dijo finalmente y con un tono completamente seguro.

Supuso que su amigo se había sorprendido y entendía muy bien el porqué, él nunca había sido de esos que salen con muchas personas y tienen pareja, partiendo por el hecho de que era prácticamente gay de nacimiento (N/A: Ok, lo siento tenía que poner eso).

\- ¿Por qué quieres sa… Espera un segundo ¿¡Tienes un cita!?- exclamo sorprendido Kamijou y como suponía, si se había sorprendido.

\- Si y necesito ayuda…- enserio que se estaba arrepintiendo- Oh por dios no puedo creer que es diciendo esto.-

\- ¿Y qué voy a saber yo de salir con alguien?-.

Claro recién había caído en cuenta de que Hiroki era tan nulo para tener pareja como el.

\- No lo sé solo te llame…-Akihiko comenzaba a desesperarse no tenía idea de a quién podía acudir…- ¡Ya se! Llamare a Haruhiko. ¡Gracias Hiroki!- dijo cortando la llamada.

Luego de finalizar la llamada volvió a marcar un número de teléfono, esta vez el de su hermano mayor. Estos a pesar de ser medios hermanos y con poca diferencia de edad no tenían rivalidad entre ellos más bien el menor siempre terminaba siendo aconsejado por su hermano.

\- ¿Si?- hablo una voz ronca desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- Haruhiko, necesito tu ayuda- dijo el peli plateado con una voz algo histérica.

\- Siempre- respondió con burla el mayor.

\- Esto es serio, ¿Qué crees que debería hacer en una cita?

\- ¿Tienes un cita?- pregunto sorprendido el de gafas.

\- ¿Por qué a todos le sorprende? Si así es-

\- Bueno lo único que debes hacer es, no se llévatelo al cine, un pase por la playa y un cena romántica.

\- Genial, sabía que podía confiar en ti.

\- ¿Por qué asumes que yo salgo mucho?-

\- Bueno, supongo que te debes llevar a Makoto a algún lado- si sabía que su hermano y Makoto no salían juntos pero eso era un simple experimento.

\- ¿¡Quién te dice que salgo con Makoto-Kun!?- su plan había funcionado su hermano sonaba avergonzado.

\- Adiós Haruhiko, gracias- se despidió divertido

\- Oye, tu…- colgó el teléfono antes de ser asesinado por el mayor.

El menor de los Usami se dirigió a su oficina y se sentó frente al computador, reservaría hora en un gran restaurant y buscaría las películas en cartelera.

Mientras tanto con Misaki, 14:05pm.

-¿Y bien? Misaki, listo para tu cita con Usami-san- le pregunto Makoto al joven que lo único que hacía era darse vueltas por el recinto (N/A: Recuerden que Misaki vive en casa/oficina de Makoto)- ¿Puedes dejar de dar vuelta? Me estas poniendo nervioso a mí.

-Lo siento mucho Makoto-san, es que enserio estoy muy nervioso.

Makoto suspiro.

-Relájate Misaki que Usami-san debe venir en camino.

De pronto el timbre de la residencia.

-Ay no, ay no Ma… Makoto-san que… que hago, me estoy arrepintiendo.

-Calma, yo iré a abrirle tu quédate aquí calmadito.

Makoto se dirigió a la entrada pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un sorpresa.

-Ha… Haruhiko-san- pronuncio confundido y levemente sonrojado- ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

-¿Te molesto acaso?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

-Cla…claro que- dijo avergonzado, desviando la mirada.- ¿entonces a que debo tu visita?

-Mi hermano me llamo pidiéndome consejos para una cita, como me pareció extraño, y el y tu son amigos vine a preguntar si sabias algo.

-De hecho si, Usami-san saldrá con uno de mis muchachos, Misaki-kun es perfecto para él, ven pasa te llevare a conocerlo.

-Con permiso.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Misaki.

-Makoto-san te tardaste… ¿quién es el?-pregunto al ver al mayor con otro hombre.

-Este hombre es Usami Haruhiko, el hermano mayor de tu novio- dijo algo divertido por lo último.

-¡Makoto-san! ¡Usagi-san no es mi… ¿El hermano mayor?-

-¿Y? me dirás porque aceptaste salir con Usami-san

-Bueno… etto po… porque cre… creo que a… a mí el… me…

-El…

-¡Él me estaba insistiendo y no podía decirle que no!

Makoto se cayó de espaldas al escuchar esa confesión por parte del menor, definitivamente esperaba otra cosa (N/A: Y se que ustedes también esperaban otra cosa, Misa-kun es algo tsundere)

Akihiko se había despertado más temprano de lo usual aquel día, ya que debía pedirle ayuda a alguien, quien fuera solo necesitaba asesoramiento para su cita con Misaki. De pronto como por arte de magia vino a su mente la imagen de su mejor amigo.

-"¡Ya se! Llamare a Hiroki y de paso le preguntare como le fue con aquel chico"

Akihiko tomo el teléfono fijo y marco el número de Kamijou.

\- ¿Si?- contesto una voz algo desanimada.

\- Hola Hiroki soy yo, Akihiko- saludo alegre.

\- ¡Tu! ¡Akihiko maldito bastardo!- grito el castaño.

-"¿Qué le hice ahora?... Claro eso jeje"- pensó Usami - ¿Qué? ¿No te gusto mi regalo?- pregunto "inocentemente".

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió el mandarme a Nowaki!?- Akihiko se sorprendió ante la confianza que había adquirido su amigo con aquel chico.

\- ¿Nowaki?, ¿por su primer nombre? Vaya no pensé que le tendrías esa confianza.

El peli plata al notar el silencio del otro supo que algo debía de haber pasado.

\- ¿Y bien que hicieron?- pregunto con voz picara para simplemente molestar al otro.

\- Absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Nada?- cuestiono

\- No, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no sabía nada se disculpó, lo invite a pasar y platicamos un rato.

\- Que aburridos…- susurro, bajito pero no como para que profesor no le oyera, el escritor.

\- Hare como que no escuche eso. Y bien… ¿para qué llamaste?

\- Hiroki, necesito tu ayuda- su tono se volvió mes serio.

\- ¿Qué te sucede ahora Bakahiko?-

\- Que…- estaba dudando si esa era la mejor opción- ¿Qué debo hacer en una cita?- dijo finalmente y con un tono completamente seguro.

Supuso que su amigo se había sorprendido y entendía muy bien el porqué, él nunca había sido de esos que salen con muchas personas y tienen pareja, partiendo por el hecho de que era prácticamente gay de nacimiento (N/A: Ok, lo siento tenía que poner eso).

\- ¿Por qué quieres sa… Espera un segundo ¿¡Tienes un cita!?- exclamo sorprendido Kamijou y como suponía, si se había sorprendido.

\- Si y necesito ayuda…- enserio que se estaba arrepintiendo- Oh por dios no puedo creer que es diciendo esto.-

\- ¿Y qué voy a saber yo de salir con alguien?-.

Claro recién había caído en cuenta de que Hiroki era tan nulo para tener pareja como el.

\- No lo sé solo te llame…-Akihiko comenzaba a desesperarse no tenía idea de a quién podía acudir…- ¡Ya se! Llamare a Haruhiko. ¡Gracias Hiroki!- dijo cortando la llamada.

Luego de finalizar la llamada volvió a marcar un número de teléfono, esta vez el de su hermano mayor. Estos a pesar de ser medios hermanos y con poca diferencia de edad no tenían rivalidad entre ellos más bien el menor siempre terminaba siendo aconsejado por su hermano.

\- ¿Si?- hablo una voz ronca desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- Haruhiko, necesito tu ayuda- dijo el peli plateado con una voz algo histérica.

\- Siempre- respondió con burla el mayor.

\- Esto es serio, ¿Qué crees que debería hacer en una cita?

\- ¿Tienes un cita?- pregunto sorprendido el de gafas.

\- ¿Por qué a todos le sorprende? Si así es-

\- Bueno lo único que debes hacer es, no se llévatelo al cine, un pase por la playa y un cena romántica.

\- Genial, sabía que podía confiar en ti.

\- ¿Por qué asumes que yo salgo mucho?-

\- Bueno, supongo que te debes llevar a Makoto a algún lado- si sabía que su hermano y Makoto no salían juntos pero eso era un simple experimento.

\- ¿¡Quién te dice que salgo con Makoto-Kun!?- su plan había funcionado su hermano sonaba avergonzado.

\- Adiós Haruhiko, gracias- se despidió divertido

\- Oye, tu…- colgó el teléfono antes de ser asesinado por el mayor.

El menor de los Usami se dirigió a su oficina y se sentó frente al computador, reservaría hora en un gran restaurant y buscaría las películas en cartelera.

Mientras tanto con Misaki, 14:05pm.

-¿Y bien? Misaki, listo para tu cita con Usami-san- le pregunto Makoto al joven que lo único que hacía era darse vueltas por el recinto (N/A: Recuerden que Misaki vive en casa/oficina de Makoto)- ¿Puedes dejar de dar vuelta? Me estas poniendo nervioso a mí.

-Lo siento mucho Makoto-san, es que enserio estoy muy nervioso.

Makoto suspiro.

-Relájate Misaki que Usami-san debe venir en camino.

De pronto el timbre de la residencia.

-Ay no, ay no Ma… Makoto-san que… que hago, me estoy arrepintiendo.

-Calma, yo iré a abrirle tu quédate aquí calmadito.

Makoto se dirigió a la entrada pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un sorpresa.

-Ha… Haruhiko-san- pronuncio confundido y levemente sonrojado- ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

-¿Te molesto acaso?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

-Cla…claro que- dijo avergonzado, desviando la mirada.- ¿entonces a que debo tu visita?

-Mi hermano me llamo pidiéndome consejos para una cita, como me pareció extraño, y el y tu son amigos vine a preguntar si sabias algo.

-De hecho si, Usami-san saldrá con uno de mis muchachos, Misaki-kun es perfecto para él, ven pasa te llevare a conocerlo.

-Con permiso.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Misaki.

-Makoto-san te tardaste… ¿quién es el?-pregunto al ver al mayor con otro hombre.

-Este hombre es Usami Haruhiko, el hermano mayor de tu novio- dijo algo divertido por lo último.

-¡Makoto-san! ¡Usagi-san no es mi… ¿El hermano mayor?-

~Ding-dong. Se volvió a oír el timbre

-Oh por dios esta vez sí debe ser Usagi-san- ahora si Misaki estaba completamente alterado.

-¡Ya voy!- grito Makoto volviendo a encaminarse a la puerta principal- Oh, Usami-san pasa te esperábamos…

.

.

.

.

~Continuara…


	5. Capitulo 5: Al fin LA CITA

Capitulo 5: "Al fin... la cita"

\- Oh, Usami-san pasa te estábamos esperando.

\- Con permiso- menciono entrando a la casa del menor. Se encaminaron a la habitación de Misaki siendo escoltado por el castaño.

\- Usami-san antes de entrar te diré algo- le detuvo Makoto cuando se encontraban frente a la puerta- Pero no le digas a Misaki-kun que te lo dije… En verdad él ha estado muy nervioso desde la primera vez que se vieron.

Akihiko estaba atónito frente a semejante confesión, era enserio ¿Al pequeño también le gustaba?

\- Bueno y ahora que te lo he dicho pasa- dijo tocando la puerta- Vamos a entrar Misaki-kun.

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la habitación del más pequeño y fue una gran sorpresa no hallarlo ahí, pero para Akihiko fue mayor sorpresa ver a su hermano sentado en la cama de su cita.

\- ¿Haruhiko? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto extrañado el peli plateado.

\- Espera ¿Y Misaki-kun?- pregunto Makoto antes de que el de lentes le respondiera a Akihiko.

\- Takahashi-kun se fue a esconder en el baño en cuanto saliste Makoto- dijo tranquilo.

Makoto suspiro como por veinteava vez en el día.

\- Yo iré por él, te lo dije Usami-san él está muy nervioso- se dirigió al menor de los Usami con una sonrisa.

Makoto fue al baño y se encontró con que la puerta de este estaba cerrada con el pestillo.

\- Misaki, abre la puerta Usami-san te está esperando. Vamos tu accediste a tener una cita con el. Pero no debes estar nervioso, porque si estuvieras nervioso yo podría entender que te gusta Usami-san

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un Misaki completamente sonrojado desviando la mirada del mayor.

\- Cla… claro que no me gu… gusta, ya te dije porque saldría con el ¿vale?-

\- Bien entonces vamos.

\- S… si

Volvieron a la habitación del menor.

\- Hola Misaki- dijo Akihiko con una sonrisa

\- Ho… hola Usagi-san- contesto todavía sonrojado.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto manteniendo su (sexy) sonrisa.

\- Bi… bien gracias por preguntar ¿y tú?

\- Excelente, y muy emocionado por nuestra cita debo decir.

Ante esta declaración el menor de sonrojo hasta las orejas, mientras que Makoto se reía de la situación.

\- ¿Nos vamos, entonces?

\- S…Si- susurro bajito el de ojos verdes.- A… adiós Makoto-san, Haruhiko-san.

El peli plateado hizo una venia. Al salir la casa ambos chicos se dirigieron al auto del mayor.

\- Si te parece tenía pensado ir al cine.

\- E… está bien.

Llegaron al cine y decidieron ver una comedia romántica. Usami estaba centrado en la historia y de vez en cuando soltaba pequeñas risas, pero en cambio Misaki aparentaba observar la gran pantalla cuando realmente se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo miraba al hombre que se encontraba a su lado sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su hermano, Usagi se llevó a Misaki a la playa, el cual quedo fascinado frente a tal hermosa vista.

\- Me alegro de que te guste Misaki- dijo tomando la mano del castaño.

Misaki se volvió a sonrojar totalmente por veinteava vez en el día.

\- Bien, ven vamos a un último lugar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

\- Es una sorpresa.

Al cabo de unos minutos en el deportivo rojo del mayor llegaron a un lujoso restaurante francés. Misaki sorprendido por la elegancia del lugar se puso nervioso al no saber cómo comportarse.

\- Tranquilo- le susurró al oído Akihiko.

Se sentaron en la mesa reservada por el más alto. Platicaron un rato, hasta que cierto tema salió.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que vives con Makoto?

\- Desde que tengo 11 años.

\- ¿Cómo es que vives desde tan pequeño con él?

\- Mi hermano era compañero de el en la universidad y…- se detuvo un segundo, no sabía si quería contarle algo tan triste a alguien que apenas conocía, pero con Usagi-san se sentía seguro, así que prosiguió.- Cuando nuestros padres murieron el me dejo un tiempo con Makoto-san, ya que él debía realizar unas investigaciones en Hokkaido, pero nunca volvió. Así que Makoto-san me ha cuidado desde entonces. Y cuando descubrí en que constaba su trabajo le pedí si podía trabajar para él, pero en un inicio se negó, es muy sobreprotector casi como lo era mi madre.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó con pena al pensar que le había hecho decir algo tan triste- No te preocupes yo nunca te voy a abandonar- tomo su mano a lo que el joven se sonrojo.

Después de cenar se subieron al auto y se dirigieron hacia el apartamento del mayor, pero antes de arrancar…

-Misaki…- susurro haciendo que el nombrado se volteara hacia él.

-¿Qué suce… nhg- fue interrumpido abruptamente por los labios hambrientos del más alto.

-Bien ahora si- dijo encendiendo el motor del auto, mientras que el menor desviaba la vista hacia la ventana del copiloto completamente colorado.

Llegaron a la "pequeña" (N/A: Nótese el sarcasmo) residencia del escritor. En cuanto pasaron por la puerta el mayor tomo a Misaki por la cintura y lo cogió como princesa para luego subir las escaleras en dirección a su propia habitación.

-¿U…Usagi-san?

El peli plateado ni hizo caso a la interrogante del pequeño, en cuanto llego a la habitación lo lanzo a la cama y se subió gatas sobre él. Comenzó a besarle despacio y con amor Misaki se sorprendió.

-"¿Qué… que es esto? es diferente al otro día, ha ce que me sienta incapaz de corresponder y actuar como normalmente lo haría en eta situación. ¿Por qué estoy siendo tan tímido?"- pensó confundido el castaño.

Usami bajo lentamente por su cuello depositando pequeños besos en este, cuando se encontró con la camisa del menor la desabotono dejando al descubierto su pecho, con una mano empezó a masajear uno de sus pezones mientras que seguía depositando besos en el otro. Bajo su mano hasta los pantalones del chico que al darse cuenta de sus intenciones se revolvió excitado en la cama, cuando la mano de Akihiko se coló por debajo de su ropa interior no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido…

Misaki despertó encontrándose en una cama que no era la suya y además con el cuerpo de cierto peli plata a su lado, los recuerdos de la noche anterior hicieron que su cara se coloreara hasta parecer un tomate maduro. Esa noche no había sido solo sexo esa vez había sido especial… para los dos. Misaki cada vez tenía más en cuenta la idea de no trabajar más para Makoto-san, solo quería sentir los besos y caricias de Usagi-san, de él y nadie más, nunca más…

.

.

.

~Continuara


	6. Capitulo 6: La sobrecarga de trabajo...

Capítulo 6: "La sobrecarga de trabajo es buena para el amor"

Aquel día lunes Hiroki se levantó algo más tarde de lo común, se había quedado hasta altas horas de la noche pensando en… "algo". Al darse cuenta de la hora se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomo una bebida energética de su refrigerador (N/A: Así como Onodera) y salió corriendo hacia la estación para tomar el tren y lograr llegar a tiempo a la universidad, últimamente todas sus mañanas eran de esa manera, se despertaba justo, se vestía a una velocidad sobrehumana y salía corriendo hacia la estación sin haber desayunado, tenía que admitir que su estilo de vida no era muy apropiado, además para rematar ese día le tocaba la jornada más agotadora de todas en la cual apenas tenía tiempo de comer. Llego justo a tiempo a la universidad y de inmediato se dirigió a la oficina, que compartía con otro de los profesores, a buscar el material para su primera clase…

Las clases transcurrieron hasta la que el castaño ya no tenía que dar más clases, pero en cambio se tenía que quedar organizando papeles con su compañero de oficina. No había parado en todo el día se sentía cansado y fatigado debido a no haber ingerido nada desde su bebida de la mañana, le dolía la cabeza y el que Miyagi fumara en la oficina tampoco ayudaba.

\- Bien esto es casi lo último Kamijou- dijo sonriente You.

\- Es… esta bbb- se detuvo para sujetarse la cabeza- bien.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado.

\- Claro que…- cerró sus ojos lentamente, y de ahí todo lo que pudo percibir fueron los gritos preocupados del mayor.

Como "buen" lunes para Nowaki había empezado con mucho sueño, pero al menos salía temprano de la práctica en el hospital. Eran alrededor de las 20:00pm cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, se dirigía a su casa después del trabajo, se fijó en la pantalla del aparato que sostenía entre sus manos "Número desconocido", decía, pero aun así cogió la llamada.

-¿Diga?

\- Si, em ¿Hablo con Kusama Nowaki?- escucho desde el otro lado.

\- Si con quien hablo.

\- Este vera soy Miyagi You, le llamo desde el teléfono de Kamijou Hiroki para informarle que se ha desmayado en el trabajo ¿Podría venir por él?

\- ¿Hi… Hiro-san? ¿Desmayado?- repitió preocupado el menor.- No se preocupe de inmediato voy ¿se encuentran en la universidad Mitsuhashi?

\- Si, así es- afirmo- le esperare en la entrada de la universidad

\- Gracias.

Nowaki después de colgar prácticamente voló hacia la universidad que por suerte no se encontraba lejos de su ubicación actual. Cuando estuvo casi en la entrada de la escuela pudo divisar a lo lejos una figura que llevaba a cuestas otra persona.

\- ¿Miyagi-san?- pregunto el de ojos azules.

\- ¿Tu eres Kusama-kun?- dijo entregándole al castaño- que bueno que llegas, tengo que seguir trabajando asi que te encargo a Kamijou, adiós

\- a…adiós- se despidió- "Bien, debería llevarlo a su casa aunque la mía queda más cerca, además no es que pudiera entrar a la casa de Hiro-san, si será lo mejor además tengo los instrumentos de medicina y por lo que veo tiene algo de fiebre"- pensó Nowaki

El peli negro se encamino a su departamento, cargando a Hiroki a caballito, el cual quedaba convenientemente cerca. Cuando llego tuvo ciertas dificultades para subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta, pero aun así cumplió su misión con éxito, acostó al castaño en su cama. Tenía la respiración agitada y la cara de un tono rosado, decidió ir por agua fría y un paño, se situó al costado de la cama con el agua, sumergió el paño en ella y lo estrujo para luego colocarlo en la frente de mayor, luego de varios minutos repitiendo la acción la temperatura del castaño bajo un poco y su respiración se normalizo.

Después de alrededor de dos horas Hiroki comenzó a removerse incomodo en la cama, lentamente abrió sus ojos.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- se preguntó mirando a su alrededor y se encontró con el joven peli negro, que había conocido hace unos días, durmiendo en una silla apoyado en los pies de la cama.- ¿No… Nowaki? –dijo sin poder evitar ponerse colorado.

-Uhm…- ¿dijo? El menor despertándose- ¿Hiro-san estas despierto?- dijo frotándose los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué… que hago aquí?-

-Estamos en mi casa Hiro-san, y estas aquí porque te desmayaste en el trabajo además de que tenías fiebre, Miyagi-san por alguna razón me llamo a mí desde tu celular y te traje hasta aquí- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Gra… gracias.- dijo nervioso- "Maldición ahora sabe que… guarde su número celular, no tenía pensado llamarlo nunca, solo… solo quería guardarlo que vergüenza"- pensó con un tono rosa sobre las mejillas.

-Sabes Hiro-san, estoy feliz pensé que no nos veríamos nuevamente, pero ahora incluso tengo tu numero- volvió a sonreír provocando que el rubor en las mejillas del castaño aumentara.

-I… idiota no diga cosas extrañas- murmuro desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-No es algo extraño, sobretodo porque se trata de Hiro-san.

-E… eso es aún más inquietante- su cara estaba muy sonrojada.

-Etto… ¿Hiro-san, tienes fiebre de nuevo?- pregunto preocupado poniendo una mano sobre la frente del más bajo.

-No… cla… claro que no- Nowaki quedo embobado ante la visión de un Hiroki sonrojado y nervioso- Co… como sea, muchas gracias, pero me retiro para no ocupar más tú tiempo.

-Hiro-san quédate, te quiero examinar para verificar que no tienes nada, además no pasan trenes a esta hora-

-Es… está bien me siento mejor y puedo caminar.

-Insisto- dijo con un tono serio que puso más nervioso al castaño.

-¿Por qué haces es… esto por mí?

-Es obvio, porque me gustas- soltó de golpe provocando que la cara de Kamijou estallara en color rubí.

.

.

.

~Continuara…


	7. Capitulo 7: Especial navideño 1/2

Hacía tiempo que había conocido a Usami, había dejado de trabajar para Makoto aunque seguía viviendo con este, pero prácticamente se la pasaba más con Akihiko, quien ya le había declarado su amor incontables veces, pero Misaki aún no respondía y si bien era obvio que sentía lo mismo cada vez que intentaba hablar sobre el tema su cara se ponía de color roja y balbuceaba palabras sin sentido. Pero aquel día, 24 de diciembre, se había decidido a confesar sus sentimientos al mayor.  
\- “Esta bien Misaki, hoy es el día. Tienes que… que decirle a Usagi-san lo que si… sientes por… el”- su rostro se volvió rojo al pensar sobre sus sentimientos.   
Aquel día había quedado con Akihiko en su departamento, mientras el escritor se encontraba en la editorial, el prepararía una deliciosa cena para ambos.  
\- Bien preparare la cena más deliciosa del mundo para Usagi-san- se dijo a si mismo subiéndose las mangas- Un momento… ¡Waaa! ¿Por qué sueno como una esposa de aniversario?- grito con la cara colorada.  
Luego de terminar con los preparativos de la comida, miro el reloj que se encontraba en la sala, todavía tenía tiempo antes que Akihiko regresara, se recostó en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en Suzuki-san. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente…  
“Estaba la cocina, cuando sonido de la puerta abriéndose le llamo la atención.  
\- ¿Misaki? Llegue- informo el escritor.  
\- Bienvenido Usagi-san  
Degustaron la comida preparada por el castaño.  
\- ¿y bien? Ayer dijiste que querías decirme algo ¿de qué se trata?  
\- la… la verdad es que yo- su rostro colorado delataba su nerviosismo- yo estoy enamorado de ti Usagi-san…”  
\- saki  
\- “Mmm? La voz de Usagi-san… ¿Eh?”  
\- ¡Misaki!  
\- “¡¿No me digas que eso fue un sueño?!” - pensó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando- ¡¿Usagi-san?!  
\- ¿Sabes? No deberías quedarte dormido en la sala, te puedes enfermar.  
\- ¡Ya… ya lo sé!- grito como un gato- “No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera hemos comenzado a cenar y ya estoy avergonzándome, baka-usagi”- pensó- Ve a sentarte, serviré la comida enseguida.  
La cena transcurrió tranquila, quitando el hecho de que Misaki estaba más nervioso que de costumbre. Al terminar la comida, se sentaron en los sillones, uno frente al otro, mirándose. Akihiko tenía en sus manos un sobre en sus manos y Misaki una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.  
\- Ten Usagi-san, feliz navidad- murmuro bajito.  
\- Gracias Misaki- sostuvo el regalo que menor le tendía.- ¿puedo abrirlo?  
El castaño asintió.  
Rasgo delicada y lentamente el papel de regalo, abrió con mayor suspenso la caja que había bajo este, dentro se encontró con un oso de peluche parecido a Suzuki-san, solo que este tenía un listón alrededor de su cuello de color lila y verde esmeralda.   
\- me encanta, en serio, gracias.- le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al menor.- Yo también tengo algo para ti, ten.  
El de ojos esmeraldas recibió el peculiar sobre. Al abrirlo vio, sorprendido y a la vez emocionado, el contenido del sobre.  
\- Es… esto es…  
\- Una solicitud para la universidad Mitsuhashi, solo tendrías que hacer una prueba y yo podría ayudarte a estudiar, si no lo quieres lo entenderé y…- fue callado por un sorpresivo abrazo del menor.  
\- Es justo lo que necesitaba…- aquel regalo había sido una señal- Usagi-san yo… tengo algo más para ti.  
\- ¿ah sí?- miro curioso al pequeño  
\- Si, yo quería decirte- miro al suelo avergonzado- decirte que… es… esto estoyenamoradodeti- dijo rápidamente con la cara como un tomate y ocultándola entre sus manos.  
Akihiko soltó una pequeña risa.  
-¿¡de… que te ríes!?- grito el castaño.  
-Lo siento me preguntaba cuando me lo dirías.  
-¿Ha? Espera ¿lo sabias?- cuestiono cada vez más rojo.  
-Eres muy obvio, pero no te preocupes yo también te amo.- dijo para luego besar a su pequeño.- Misaki… ¿quieres vivir conmigo?  
-Yo no quiero ser una molestia para Usagi-san, pero… enserio me gus… gustaría vivir aquí contigo…


	8. Capitulo 8: Especial navideño 2/2

Nowaki le había propuesto pasar la navidad juntos, aunque ya daba por hecho que así seria, pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos Hiroki había ayudado a Nowaki en algunas materias de la universidad, por lo que el peli negro pasaba mucho tiempo en casa del mayor.

El peli negro se encontraba precisamente en casa, de su ¿amante?, preparando la cena navideña… Aun se le hacía raro pensar en su relación tan poco clara con su amado Hiro-san, lo recordaba perfectamente de aquel día que le había dicho lo que sentía, si ese día en que el castaño había enfermado y se encontraban en casa del menor…

…Flashback…

\- ¿Por qué haces es… esto por mí?- había preguntado el más bajo.

\- Es obvio, porque me gustas- soltó de golpe provocando que la cara del Kamijou estallara en color rubí.

Se volteo rápidamente para que el menor no viera su rostro.

\- ¿Yo… yo gus… gustarte? ¿No… te co… confundes?- tartamudeo el castaño.

\- Claro que no, estoy totalmente seguro. Acaso… ¿te molesta? ¿te soy desagradable?

\- No… no es eso- dijo igual o más nervioso que antes- lo que sucede es… es que eres demasiado directo… (N/A: momento anime on)

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- Lo que pasa… es que no estoy acostumbrado- respondió mirando el suelo.

\- Yo hare que acostumbres- dijo abrazándolo por la espalda, provocando que el otro se volteara sorprendido dándole la oportunidad al menor de capturar sus labios en un tierno beso…

…Flashback end…

Una sonrisa boba se asomó en el rostro de Kusama, enserio que Hiroki era muy tierno. Termino la cena se sentó, en un sofá que había en la sala, a esperar al castaño impaciente como un pequeño cachorro esperando la llegada de su amo. Minutos después la puerta se abrió y escucho un suave “Estoy en casa” seguido de un “Bienvenido Hiro-san”.

Nowaki invito al mayor a sentarse en la mesa mientras el servía la comida. Durante la cena hablaron sobre cosas triviales, luego un “emotivo” (N/A: La verdad solo para Nowaki) intercambio de regalos. Nowaki se encontraba tan feliz por pasar la navidad con su amado Hiro-san, que en el momento en que el castaño se despisto el menor aprovecho para plantarte un beso en los labios.

\- ¿¡No… Nowaki!?- grito sonrojado el castaño- E… espera detente- reclamo cuando el peli negro comenzó a besarle el cuello- Ah~- emitió un leve gemido cuando las manos de Kusama se adentraron bajo su camisa.

Con una mano recorría el pecho del castaño mientras que con la otra desabotonaba lentamente su camisa, una vez abierta comenzó a besar sus pezones sacándole nuevamente sonoros gemidos al mayor, una de sus manos fue descendiendo hacia el pantalón de Hiroki, el cual fue retirado en un solo movimiento.

\- Que… que haces?!- exclamo el castaño aún más nervioso nunca en sus 28 años había estado en una situación como esa (N/A: si, como lo oyeron señoras y señores ¡Hiro-chan es virgen!)

\- Tranquilo- le susurró al oído. Comenzó a masajear el miembro del mayor por debajo de la ropa sintiendo como este se retorcía de placer.

\- Ngh… No… Nowaki- dijo en un suspiro.

\- Te amo Hiro-san- dijo suavemente antes de volver a besarlo.

-Yo… yo también- confeso totalmente sonrojado. A lo que el menor solo pudo sonreír, para luego besar su frente con dulzura.


End file.
